


Once Upon a Time : Famille Recomposée

by KarenKilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Véronique Potter fuit le monde magique avec son fils adoptif, Théodore Lupin, elle change de monde et arrive dans un où il n'est pas supposé d'y avoir de magie. Pensée reste néanmoins prudente et lorsqu'elle ressent une forte magie elle va voir ce qui se passe et découvre deux enfants, un petit garçon et un bébé. Refusant de les abandonner au système, elle décide de s'en occuper et change la vie d'Emma Swan et de Pinocchio.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

Tenant fermement son fils adoptif, Théodore Lupin, Véronique ne pouvait pas retenir ses larmes, tout était supposé s'arranger après la mort de Jedusor, mais ça semblait avoir empiré, elle échangerait n'importe quand les menaces de morts de Voldemort contre la trahison de Ron. Ce qu'il avait fait été immonde et le pire c'était que sans Kreatur elle n'aurait rien su, l'elfe avait voulu la protéger en lui faisant entendre la vérité et elle lui en serait toujours reconnaissante. Elle aurait pu surmonter ça, que Ron lui ait administré des filtres d'amour était difficile à avaler mais pour Teddy elle aurait pu continuer, néanmoins elle avait été informé des rumeurs, des murmures dans les couloirs du Ministère, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Drago Malefoy lui sauve ainsi la mise mais elle lui en devait une. Des attaques contre elle, elle pouvait gérer, des attaques contre son fils tout simplement parce qu'il était en partie loup garou... c'était hors de question. Elle en avait assez du monde magique, mais même si une part d'elle voulait prendre ses affaires et déménager dans un autre pays, avec les moyens moldus, elle savait que ce n'était pas possible. Elle regarderait en permanence au dessus de son épaule, jamais en paix, jamais sûre d'être en sécurité et ça elle avait donner. Elle refusait de continuer, encore moins avec Teddy qui était sa responsabilité, dire que le monde magique avait commencé une guerre contre les loup garous, déterminer à les exterminer, et qu'ils avaient été sur le point d'attaquer son fils, elle ne leur pardonnerait jamais ça. Elle allait donner à son filleul l'enfance dont elle avait toujours rêvé, et si son parrain à elle, avait été incapable de la faire passer en premier, et bien elle ne ferait pas la même chose. S'assurant à nouveau qu'elle avait tout ce qui lui fallait, toutes ses affaires, de l'argent, elle avait pris tout ce qui était important, elle laissa sortir sa magie de son corps pour la laisser infuser avec les runes tracées autour d'elle, un rituel puissant, ancien, crée par les Blacks, un rituel pour changer de monde. En créant le portail, elle n'avait pensé qu'à deux choses, un endroit sans magie et un endroit similaire à ce qu'elle connaissait, elle n'avait pas le moindre intérêt à se retrouver dans une jungle ou dans une société médiévale. Le portail s'ouvrit et tenant son fils contre elle, Véronique Potter y entra, laissant derrière elle tout ceux qu'elle connaissait et un plan de vengeance s'activer, un plan que Kreatur allait lancer dès que sa bien aimée maîtresse serait en sécurité, le monde magique allait certainement payer. 

* * *

_22 Octobre 1983_

Cela faisait dix mois depuis son arrivée dans ce nouveau monde, elle avait été surprise de voir qu'elle était dans le passé, en quelque sorte vu qu'elle avait quitté son monde en 1999, néanmoins elle s'était habituée, s'était après tout une de ses spécialités, survivre et s'habituer. Elle avait pensé rester en Angleterre au début, vu que c'était là où elle était arrivée, dans une rue de Londres, mais il y avait trop de souvenirs là pour qu'elle y soit à l'aise, alors après un voyage à Poudlard pour s'assurer que le château n'existait pas, et où elle avait eu la confirmation qu'elle avait toujours tout ses pouvoirs de sorcière, elle avait décidé de partir pour l'Amérique. Un pays dont elle parlait la langue et où elle n'avait pas le moindre souvenir, en tout cas lié à elle vu qu'elle avait eu des cours d'histoire. 

Elle n'avait pas su où aller en premier, parce qu'elle voulait voir tout les états qui faisaient l'Amérique un pays, elle voulait voir les différents paysages, voyager l'avait toujours intéresser et à présent elle avait l'opportunité de le faire, plus ou moins en tout cas. Parce qu'elle était toujours maman d'un petit garçon métamorphomage, qui heureusement avait un bracelet pour dissimuler ses pouvoirs à ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant, un cadeau de Nymphadora Tonks pour son fils avant sa mort, et qu'en plus de Teddy, elle avait eu une petite fille. Découvrir qu'elle était enceinte dans ce nouveau monde avait été un choc, et c'était un euphémisme même, bien sûr elle avait su que c'était possible, elle et Ron avait eu souvent des rapports, avant qu'elle n'apprenne la vérité sur les potions qu'on lui avait administré et qu'elle le castre, et ils n'avaient pas été protégé. Néanmoins une part d'elle avait espéré qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre conséquence que ses propres émotions et sentiment vis à vis de la population masculine, ça n'avait pas été le cas. Elle avait été enceinte d'une petite fille à qui elle avait donné naissance deux semaines auparavant, le 8 Octobre Dorea Potter était née. Trouver un prénom pour sa fille n'avait pas été aisé, elle avait hésité tout au long de sa grossesse sur le nom, est ce qu'elle devait choisir un nom lié aux fleurs ? Finalement elle avait décidé de donner à sa fille un prénom rappelant son passé, sans que ce soit douloureux et vu qu'elle avait appris que sa grand mère était Dorea Potter, née Black, elle lui avait donné ce prénom là. Une manière d'honorer sa famille tout en tournant la page. 

Elle avait choisi de s'installer à Boston, se disant qu'elle pourrait toujours déménager plus tard si c'était son désir, la ville lui avait plu et même si elle n'aimait pas être auprès de gens, elle était toujours paranoïaque et mal à l'aise après ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle avait quand même su que s'installer en ville attirerait moins l'attention sur elle, elle pourrait plus se fondre dans la masse. Après tout elle avait 19 ans et elle avait un fils de an et demi ainsi qu'une fille de quelques semaines, pas vraiment discret. Elle était néanmoins à l'aise, elle avait loué un grand appartement qu'elle avait modifié avec un peu de magie pour avoir encore plus de place, Véronique était vraiment heureuse d'avoir changé le plus gros de sa fortune en argent moldu, avec tout son argent elle n'avait pas besoin de travailler et ce pendant plusieurs générations, néanmoins elle avait choisi de faire des études, par correspondance. Elle ne voulait pas quitter ses enfants et avant, étant enceinte la situation n'avait pas été idéale. 

Berçant sa fille contre elle, Véronique chantonnait doucement pour aider à l'endormir, lorsqu'elle ressentit quelque chose, une magie puissante, inquiète elle laissa sortir la sienne pour essayer de localiser d'où ça provenait, craignant que ça ne vienne du monde qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle, une fois sûre de l'endroit elle hésita sur la marche à suivre. D'un côté elle devait savoir ce qui se passait pour mieux se préparer et éviter de se rendre folle avec toutes les questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit, d'un autre elle ne pouvait pas prendre ses enfants avec elle, c'était bien trop dangereux. Elle posa sa fille dans son berceau, s'assura que Teddy dormait toujours, plaça des sortilèges de protection, de toute sorte, autour d'eux et activa un golem pour les surveiller, elle ne comptait pas s'absenter longtemps et elle espérait que rien n'arriverait. Une fois fait, et après avoir lancé un dernier regard à ses enfants, elle transplana à l'endroit où elle avait senti la magie, silencieusement elle apparut et observa la situation. Elle sentait une sorte de barrière à proximité, une barrière qui couvrait un large espace mais elle ne pensait pas pouvoir le franchir, le plus étrange pour elle c'était que la magie était différente de tout ce qu'elle connaissait, elle n'avait jamais senti une barrière similaire, néanmoins elle ne resta pas concentré sur ce point longtemps. En effet elle entendait des pleurs, des pleurs d'enfant, elle choisit donc de se diriger vers eux pour voir ce qui se passait et si elle pouvait aider. 

Elle fut une fois de plus surprise, il y avait un petit garçon et un bébé. D'abord elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les deux enfants étaient là, parce qu'en vérifiant avec sa magie, il n'y avait personne à proximité, à part peut être derrière la barrière, et elle aurait deux mots à dire à leurs parents pour avoir laissé deux enfants comme ça. Mais c'était la tenue du garçon qui l'interpellait, des chaussures marrons et des sortes de chaussettes, ou peut être des collants gris qui lui arrivaient aux genoux, un short bordeaux, une chemise à manche longue blanche, avec au dessus un gilet vert sans manche, un noeud papillon orange et un petit ... chapeau rouge pour compléter l'ensemble. C'était une tenue un peu surprenante pour tout dire.

"Bonsoir." elle appela doucement, ne voulant pas alarmer l'enfant qui portait un peu maladroitement le bébé dans ses bras, le bébé qui pleurait et qui était donc l'enfant qui avait attiré son attention en premier lieu. 

"Qui êtes vous ?" demanda le jeune garçon blond-roux après avoir sursauté. 

"Je m'appelle Véronique, et toi comment tu t'appelles ?" elle demanda gentiment, et après s'être avancée de quelques pas elle s'accroupit afin d'être au niveau de ses yeux. 

"Pinocchio." il répondit de suite attirant encore plus sa surprise, surtout qu'il ne mentait pas, la disparition de l'horcruxe dans sa cicatrice avait permis à la sorcière de développer un talent de legilimencie presque inné, elle le contrôlait bien sûr, ne désirant pas savoir les pensées des gens, mais même en le contrôlant, elle savait toujours lorsqu'on lui mentait ou non. Et là il ne mentait pas. 

"Et comment s'appelle ce bébé que tu tiens dans tes bras Pinocchio ?" questionna toujours calme Véronique. 

"C'est la princesse Emma, je dois veiller sur elle." il dit fièrement. 

Princesse Emma ? Pinocchio ? C'était étrange, ça semblait plus sortir d'un livre d'histoire pour Véronique, néanmoins il disait la vérité, ou il en était convaincu et elle avait appris que les choses étaient parfois bien plus complexe qu'au premier abord et après avoir vécu dans une communauté magique, vu des dragons, des géants, des gobelins... oui elle avait l'esprit un peu plus ouvert qu'au début. 

"Comment êtes vous arrivés là ?" demanda curieuse Véronique. 

Il fallut un moment pour que le petit garçon se confit mais elle finit par apprendre toute l'histoire, l'armoire magique qui les avait conduit ici pour les protéger de la malédiction de la Méchante Reine, il était vraiment Pinocchio, tandis que Emma était la fille de Blanche Neige et du Prince Charmant, faisant d'elle officiellement une princesse. La Forêt Enchantée, c'était leur monde d'origine, Véronique était probablement moins surprise qu'elle ne devrait l'être, après tout elle venait d'un autre monde et elle avait su qu'il en existait plusieurs, y compris le Pays des Merveilles et le Pays Imaginaire, tout en sachant aussi que c'était bien moins extraordinaire que les histoires le laissaient penser. Quoiqu'elle ne voyait pas comment un royaume où une reine demandait à ce qu'on coupe la tête des gens semblait merveilleux, mais ce n'était que son opinion. La Forêt Enchantée semblait aussi très loin d'être merveilleuse mais là encore ce n'était pas une surprise, les choses étaient rarement aussi parfaites qu'elles semblaient au premier abord, elle avait appris sa leçon. 

Elle aimait en revanche bien moins l'idée qu'Emma était supposée être une sauveuse pour les personnages des contes de fées, elle n'était qu'une enfant et ça lui rappelait de très mauvais souvenirs, avec Dumbledore et les Dursley particulièrement. Ses parents étaient morts au moins, ils avaient tout fait pour la protéger de cette horrible prophétie, tandis que les parents d'Emma avaient simplement envoyé une enfant, un nourrisson même, dans un monde qu'ils ne connaissaient pas du tout, au moins le père de Pinocchio n'avait vraiment pas eu le choix. Son fils aurait pu se transformer en bois, mais Emma aurait peut être pu stopper la malédiction de l'intérieur. Laisser deux enfants comme ça était néanmoins une pure folie et Véronique était vraiment contre, et elle n'avait aucune intention de les laisser là, même si elle devait se dépêcher de rentrer pour s'occuper de ses propres enfants, le golem et les enchantements étaient en place bien sûr mais elle n'était quand même pas tranquille. 

"Et si vous veniez vivre avec moi, j'ai de la magie et je pourrais veiller sur vous et on pourra peut être ensemble aider Emma à briser cette malédiction." elle proposa donc au petit garçon. 

"Vous ne nous ferez pas de mal ?" demanda anxieux Pinocchio.

"Non, mais si ça peut te rassurer je peux te le jurer." elle proposa. 

"Me le jurer ?" il questionna. 

"Oui, te faire un serment solennel que je ne pourrai en aucun cas rompre. Si je jure sur ma vie et ma magie de ne jamais vous faire du mal volontairement, est ce que ça serait suffisant pour te rassurer ?" elle demanda sérieusement. 

Il acquiesça et elle fit son serment, une vague de magie s'échappant d'elle ensuite, prouvant que le serment était valide et ça rassura bel et bien le petit garçon qui accepta de venir près d'elle pour qu'elle puisse les transporter tous les trois dans son appartement, où elle se hâta d'aller vérifier l'état de Teddy et Dorea, qui allaient bien et dormaient toujours. Elle transforma un coussin en un berceau pour Emma, décidée d'en acheter un dès que possible, qu'elle avait habillé d'une tenue qu'elle avait acheté pour Dorea, et mit ensuite Pinocchio au lit, même si lui dormait dans ce qui avait été jusque là une chambre d'ami. Elle transforma quelques habits pour qu'il soit plus confortable et le borda avant d'aller à son tour se coucher. 

La vie de Véronique Potter changeait à nouveau mais cette fois elle ne s'en plaignait vraiment pas, et si par la même occasion elle pouvait offrir une famille à deux enfants... et bien c'était encore mieux, chaque enfant devrait avoir la chance de grandir aimé, que ce soit par leur famille de sang ou par une un peu particulière. Et si par la même occasion elle faisait en sorte qu'Emma soit prête si un jour elle désirait briser la malédiction, avec un total contrôle de sa magie, et bien elle considérait ça normal, parce qu'elle pouvait être beaucoup de chose, mais elle refusait d'être comme les adultes qu'elle avait connu dans sa vie et qui l'avait laissé faire face à Voldemort avec presque aucune préparation. 

Quelque soit les ennemis que ses enfants, de sang ou d'adoption, devront affronter, elle ferait en sorte d'être là pour les soutenir ou en agissant de sorte pour qu'ils soient prêt à tout affronter si nécessaire. 


	2. Crise

"Tu ne peux pas me dire ce que je peux dois faire, tu n'es pas ma mère." hurla une voix féminine, faisant soupirer une jeune femme aux courts cheveux roux, habillée en noir. En grandissant Doréa avait vraiment pris après sa mère, la même couleur de cheveux, plutôt que celle plus claire de son géniteur, les yeux émeraudes de Véronique, les mêmes traits délicats et presque aristocratique, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de Ronald Weasley et elle en était heureuse. En revanche elle était un peu plus grande que sa mère qui faisait un mètre soixante, Doréa en faisait un mètre soixante treize, leur style était aussi très différent, Véronique préférait les couleurs tandis que Doréa était plus portée sur les couleurs sombres, particulièrement le noir. 

"Emma est encore en train de crier." soupira Teddy en entrant dans la chambre de sa sœur. Le métamorphomage avait des yeux ambrés et des cheveux roux avec des mèches bleues, tenant à honorer sa mère adoptive tout en restant fidèle à lui même, ses yeux en revanche il les tenait de son père. A 18 ans, Teddy était charmeur, il vivait toujours avec Véronique et ses sœurs mais ça n'était pas un problème, sa mère avait fait en sorte qu'ils aient tous leur propre espace, vivre ensemble sans être trop ensemble. Même Pinocchio, qui se faisait appeler August, avait son espace, il n'était juste pas là pour le moment, il était parti pour un tour du monde, à 26 ans leur frère aîné avait décidé de devenir un auteur, il écrivait majoritairement des contes, s'inspirant de la forêt enchanté et des récits de leur mère, Véronique. "Qu'est ce qu'elle a en ce moment ? Tu le sais ?" 

"Pourquoi tu me demandes ?" demanda de suite Doréa, l'idée que Emma dise une chose pareille à leur mère... dire que Véronique n'était pas sa mère, c'était vrai par le sang mais depuis qu'elle était bébé, depuis 17 ans elle s'occupait d'elle, Doréa et elle avaient été élevées comme des sœurs, des jumelles vu qu'elles avaient deux semaines d'écart. Teddy, August et Emma, ils étaient pas sa famille de sang mais ils étaient quand même sa famille. 

"Vous êtes proches." pointa Teddy en levant les mains en signe de paix, il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de sa petite sœur, elle pouvait être dangereuse. 

"Pas dernièrement, elle m'évite." soupira Doréa, ça la blessait, encore plus parce qu'elle adorait sa mère et qu'elle l'avait vu pleurer après une dispute avec Emma, Véronique ne pleurait pas devant ses enfants mais Doréa était sortie en douce et l'avait vu. 

"Allons voir ce qui se passe." proposa Teddy en plaçant son bras autour des épaules de sa petite sœur, ils se dirigeaient vers la cuisine, où se trouvait les deux femmes, lorsqu'ils entendirent clairement leur mère craquer. Ça faisait un mois qu'Emma était impossible, qu'elle cherchait les disputes, qu'elle faisait tout pour pousser Véronique dans ses retranchements et c'était visible que leur mère en avait assez. 

"Je ne suis peut être pas ta mère mais tu vis chez moi et tu es sous ma responsabilité du coup tu obéis à mes règles." elle dit fermement.

"Alors je ne vais plus vivre ici." cria Emma avant de quitter la pièce. 

"Maman,..." commença Teddy avant de s'arrêter. 

"Tu veux qu'on l'arrête ?" questionna Doréa, regardant avec inquiétude sa mère, à 35 ans, Véronique Potter était toujours une très belle femme et elle en faisait à peine 25, elle avait de longs cheveux roux qui bouclaient et qui partaient un peu dans tous les sens si elle ne faisait pas attention. Normalement elle souriait mais là ses traits étaient tirés et elle était assise, la tête posée sur sa main, un signe de fatigue, Doréa ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, sa mère avait toujours tout fait pour rester forte pour eux, forte et accessible, elle était très maman cool tant qu'ils respectaient les limites qu'elle fixait. 

"Non, si elle veut partir quelque temps je ne veux pas l'en empêcher même si je préférerais qu'elle reste." soupira Véronique "Doréa, j'aimerai avoir des nouvelles d'elle, directement ou non régulièrement, au moins deux fois par semaine."

Elle connaissait ses enfants, Emma avait certes changé d'attitude, et pas en bien, dernièrement, Véronique ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle la connaissait quand même. Même si sa dernière était fâchée contre elle, elle continuerait à garder le contact avec au moins sa sœur, ses frères aussi mais ils étaient moins proches, Dorea et elle étaient comme jumelles. August était le grand frère surprotecteur qui aimait rire et plaisanter, raconter des histoires sur la Forêt Enchantée et sur ses voyages, ils en faisaient en famille aux vacances mais depuis ses 20 ans il partait à l'étranger, prenait des notes pour écrire des livres et rassembler les légendes, les contes de par le monde, histoires qu'il racontait à sa famille ensuite. Teddy était plus drôle, il était plus proche de ses sœurs, ils avaient moins d'écarts, ce qui aidait, mais ces derniers temps il était plus distant, il avait commencé des études de journalisme et ça lui prenait beaucoup de temps. Néanmoins même si Emma et Doréa adoraient leurs frères, elle connaissait ses fils, Teddy ferait la leçon à Emma, August aussi d'ailleurs, les deux garçons avaient passé beaucoup de temps avec Véronique, l'ancien Pinocchio avait certes eu un père aimant en la personne de Geppetto  néanmoins il avait beaucoup apprécié la présence de Véro dans sa vie, surtout qu'elle ne lui rappelait pas sans cesse qu'il devait être un bon petit garçon. En effet une fois qu'elle avait appris pour sa 'cure' de la Fée Bleue afin qu'il devienne un petit garçon, elle avait du se calmer loin des enfants d'abord pour ne pas jurer au sujet de l'idiote qui disait à un enfant de toujours être sage, gentil et honnête, c'était absolument impossible, nul n'était parfait, elle avait trouvé une solution, transformer définitivement une marionnette en petit garçon était certes au delà de ses compétences mais modifier un enchantement, là c'était plus simple. Elle surveillait August avec la même attention que ses autres enfants, acceptait les bêtises avec plus ou moins de bonne humeur et s'assurait qu'ils sachent tous les règles et les raisons pour les interdits, après elle n'allait pas regarder au dessus de leurs épaules pour le restant de leur jours, ils étaient quand même apte à prendre leur propres décisions, particulièrement August qui avait 26 ans. August en plus d'une figure maternelle avait vraiment apprécié le comportement de Véronique, surtout vis à vis de sa transformation en bois, il l'aimait comme si elle était vraiment sa mère et du coup il était protecteur. Teddy était plutôt similaire, Véronique lui avait expliqué, après son onzième anniversaire tout comme Emma, qu'elle n'était pas sa mère biologique et elle n'avait jamais hésité à répondre à ses questions, même si elle n'avait pas trop d'information vis à vis de ses parents, elle lui avait montré des photos et des souvenirs même. Pour lui sang ou pas sang, elle était sa mère et il l'aimait comme telle, le loup en lui, qui était présent même si il n'était pas vraiment un loup garou, la considérait comme un membre important de sa meute et aussi comme l'Alpha, du coup même si il adorait Emma, il se rangerait du côté de leur mère vu qu'il pensait qu'elle avait raison. Véronique ne voulait pas créer des tensions entre ses enfants et elle comprenait aussi le désir d'Emma, ce serait hypocrite de sa part de le nier, oui elle était parti en camping pendant plusieurs mois parce qu'il fallait trouver les horcruxes de Voldemort mais elle avait vraiment eu besoin de prendre ses distances avec le plus gros de la communauté sorcière, elle avait vu trop d'horreur pour continuer facilement, les horreurs avaient malheureusement pas reçu le message mais c'était loin tout ça. 

Doréa était certes sa seule fille biologique, quoique son sang coulait aussi dans les veines de ses fils suite à une adoption magique, néanmoins des quatre, elle se voyait le plus en Emma, ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas mais avec le temps, c'était devenu plus visible. Têtue, vive, certaine d'avoir raison, refusant de dire pourquoi elle souffrait, un peu solitaire, attaquer en guise de défense... oui Emma ressemblait le plus à qui elle avait été jeune, un fait qui l'inquiétait un peu. Elle avait fait des choses stupides sans trop réfléchir et elle ne voulait pas que Emma regrette ensuite ses décisions, la laisser partir n'était pas évident mais elle la connaissait, si elle la coinçait ici, elle trouverait un moyen pour partir discrètement, et Véronique ne voulait pas la retenir de force. Si sa fille adoptive voulait voler de ses propres ailes pendant un temps et bien qu'il en soit ainsi, elle avait des sortilèges posés sur elle pour la protéger de pas mal de choses, elle devait juste lui faire confiance.

C'était difficile, parce qu'en voyant Emma elle ne voyait pas simplement la jeune fille qu'elle était, non elle voyait le bébé souriant, la petite fille aventureuse qui arrivait toujours avec des pantalons sales ou troués parce qu'elle avait sauté dans des flaques, parce qu'elle était tombée... Elle en avait vu de toutes les couleurs avec ses filles, Teddy n'avait pas non plus été facile, mais pour tout ça, les bons et les mauvais moments,... elle n'avait jamais regretté sa décision de venir ici ou d'adopter August et Emma. Jamais. 

* * *

 

Quoique Véronique ait imaginé vis à vis de ses retrouvailles avec Emma, jamais elle n'avait pensé que ça se passerait ainsi. En prison. Cela faisait sept mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa fille, Emma, et là elle se trouvait dans la salle des visiteurs de la prison en l'attendant. Être contacté par la police pour l'avertir que sa fille, mineure, avait été arrêté avait été une surprise, malheureusement elle n'avait pas pu rentrer plus tôt ayant été avec August qui avait eu un accident à l'étranger et qui s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital, la seule raison pour laquelle il avait survécu à son accident de voiture avait été toutes les protections qu'elle mettait autour de ses enfants. Protections qui étaient à présent renforcées même si son aîné n'allait pas quitter Boston sans supervision pendant un moment. Hôpital et police, deux institutions dont elle ne voulait plus la moindre nouvelle, elle était sûre d'avoir vieilli de vingt ans les deux fois. Si ça avait été quoique ce soit d'autre elle serait rentrée en Amérique immédiatement, mais elle n'avait pas voulu laisser son aîné qui avait passé plusieurs heures en chirurgie et qui était très mal en point, en voyant la voiture avant que celle ci soit envoyée à la casse,... Véronique avait pleuré et remercié profondément le fait qu'elle était une sorcière, parce que ça avait sauvé la vie de son fils. Néanmoins elle était restée très inquiète pour Emma, apprendre qu'elle avait été arrêté pour vol et possession d'objet volé, même pas de la nourriture, ça aurait été compréhensible, non elle avait eu une montre... Véronique ne comprenait pas, elle avait vérifié que sa fille ait de l'argent sur son compte en banque, compte qui était utilisé, pas beaucoup mais quelques fois, assez pour que la jeune fille sache qu'il y avait de l'argent dessus, sans compter le fait qu'elle était partie avec du liquide. Néanmoins la sorcière allait attendre, elle voulait écouter la version de Emma avant de juger la situation, toujours écouter les autres versions, c'était quelque chose qu'elle s'était jurée de faire lorsque les professeurs n'essayaient pas de savoir ce qui c'était passé, son point de vue, mais elle l'avait aussi appris parce que ça avait été nécessaire durant la guerre. Souvent elle s'était demandé ce qui aurait changé si elle avait tenté de comprendre les Serpentards, si elle n'avait pas jugé trop vite, son point de vue sur Severus Rogue n'aurait pas changé, ça elle en était sûre, parce qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il ait vraiment regretté ses actions, à part pour la mort de sa mère, celle qu'il aimait, si il avait vraiment changé, il aurait mieux traité les autres maisons et se serait vraiment comporté en professeur plutôt qu'en tyran. Être maman de quatre enfants dont trois qui avaient à peu près le même âge n'avait rendu cette leçon que plus importante, après tout même si ils s'aimaient et qu'ils s'entendaient bien, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne se taquinaient pas ou se disputaient pas, et c'était à elle de jouer l'arbitre. Pour ne pas faire de favori ou quoique ce soit du genre elle avait du poser les bonnes questions et surtout s'assurer de savoir quand ses enfants lui mentaient ou cachaient quelque chose. 

C'était pour comprendre ce qui se passait, ainsi que pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, que sa fille tenait bon qu'elle suivait une gardienne de prison pour la voir un moment, une fois de retour aux Etats Unis ça avait été la première chose qu'elle avait fait, demandé une rencontre, vu qu'elle avait fait en sorte d'adopter légalement August et Emma obtenir le droit de la voir en prison avait été plutôt facille. Le plus dur venait maintenant, est ce qu'Emma voudrait bien la voir ? Lui parler ? Doréa lui avait parlé d'Emma et de ce qu'elle faisait, le minimum vu qu'elle ne voulait pas trahir la confiance de sa sœur, mais assez pour rassurer leur mère, néanmoins elle n'avait rien dit sur l'humeur de Emma vis à vis de Véronique. Du coup elle était un peu appréhensive, elle aimait Emma et chaque insulte, chaque parole de ces derniers mois avaient fait mal, elle ne voulait pas que ça continue. 

"Tu..." la voix de sa dernière lui fit lever la tête, elle était assise et en train de regarder la table, mais dès que le premier mot fut prononcé les yeux émeraudes de la sorcière examinaient Emma, cherchant à s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, mais si Véronique pouvait voir que physiquement ça allait, quoiqu'elle était plus maigre et plus fatiguée qu'avant son départ, c'était ses yeux qui inquiétaient Véronique. Ils étaient similaires aux siens d'il y a des années, quand elle avait appris la trahison de Ron, elle n'avait jamais voulu que ses enfants aient cet air là. 

"Oh ma chérie." dit Véronique en se levant et en tendant les mains vers elle, Emma n'hésita pas une seule seconde et se précipita dans les bras de sa mère, peu importait ce qu'elle avait dit avant son départ, ce qui c'était passé, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était se sentir en sécurité et aimée, et Véronique avait toujours réussi à lui faire sentir cela. Après les derniers jours, elle en avait vraiment besoin, la trahison de Neal lui avait vraiment fait mal et là elle voulait juste se faire réconforter. Véronique la serra volontiers contre elle, sa fille lui avait manqué mais elle voulait la protéger, tenter de la débarrasser de son chagrin, même si elle savait que c'était pas ainsi que ça marcherait. 

"Dorea t'a prévenu ?" demanda Emma après un moment, la relâchant et allant s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la table, quoiqu'elle tenait une main dans la sienne, elle n'osait pas croiser le regard de sa mère adoptive, craignant de l'avoir déçu. 

"Non, la police m'a contacté pour me donner leur version, ta so..." elle se coupa avant de reprendre, la discussion d'avant le départ toujours en mémoire et elle ne voulait pas provoquer une autre dispute. "Dorea me disait simplement si tu allais bien ou pas et dans quelle ville tu étais. Elle n'a pas trahi ta confiance. Je serai venue avant mais August a eu un accident lors de son voyage à l'étranger et j'étais près de lui." 

"Il va bien ?" demanda de suite Emma inquiète pour son frère aîné. 

"Il va s'en remettre, il a une jambe cassé, il a été touché à la poitrine, il est abîmé mais ça va aller. Il va avoir besoin de repos et il ne va pas faire de voyage pendant un moment, pour mon cœur en tout cas. Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue plus tôt quand même." expliqua Véronique avant de s'excuser. 

"Je suppose que tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé." dit Emma après un instant de silence. 

"Je veux savoir beaucoup de choses oui." confirma Véronique qui observait sa fille avec inquiétude. "Pourquoi tu es ici m'intéresse bien sûr, comme ce que tu faisais avec cette montre, mais je l'admet je veux surtout savoir pourquoi tu as éprouvé le besoin de partir en premier lieu. Ton attitude a changé avant ton départ et je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Après si tu ne veux pas en parler pour le moment, je peux attendre si c'est ce que tu désires."

"Je t'ai déçu pas vrai ?" demanda doucement Emma sans lever les yeux. 

"Emma, est ce que je suis heureuse que tu sois en prison, non. Mais tant que je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi je ne jugerai pas. Je t'aime ma chérie, tu n'as que regarder dans mes yeux pour en avoir la preuve, utilise ton super pouvoir." dit Véronique en mettant sa main de libre sous le menton de la jeune fille. "Je ne t'ai pas donné le jour c'est vrai, mais pour moi tu es quand même ma fille chérie et si parfois je ne suis pas d'accord avec tout ce que tu fais ou dis, mais ça ne changera pas pour autant ça. Et puis je suis toujours fière de toi, même quand je dois venir te voir en prison."

"Je suis désolée maman. J'ai tout gâché." dit Emma en pleurant. 

"Emma qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?" demanda doucement Véronique en prenant l'autre main de sa fille dans la sienne. 

"J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, Neal, en fait j'étais en train de piquer sa voiture mais c'était pas la sienne, il l'avait volé, et ensuite on a commencé à voyager ensemble. C'était bizarre d'être seule, je l'avais jamais vraiment été avec August, Teddy, toi mais surtout Doréa. Alors être avec Neal c'était sympa et on a commencé à discuter et on s'est rapproché, on parlait même de s'installer ensemble. Et puis il a vu un avis de recherche à son nom, il avait fait un vol de montre avant de me rencontrer et ... Il voulait partir au Canada et je voulais rester avec lui alors j'ai proposé de récupérer les montres pour avoir de l'argent. Il savait pas combien j'avais sur mon compte ou quoique ce soit. En plus il était plutôt fier. Je sais pas ce qui c'est passé, je lui ai donné les montres, sauf une qu'il m'a mise au poignet et il est parti les vendre, mais il est jamais revenu et la police m'est tombée dessus ensuite. Le pire maman, c'est que je l'aime." expliqua Emma en pleurant. Véronique n'offrit pas de mots de réconfort, ça n'aurait servi à rien, elle se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Elle était folle de rage envers ce Neal qui avait trahi et brisé le cœur de sa fille mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, sa famille serait toujours plus importante que sa colère ou son désir de vengeance. Elle n'agirait pas comme Sirius.

"Tu veux que je me débrouille pour te faire sortir d'ici ?" demanda doucement Véronique, avec sa magie c'était faisable, un peu difficile peut être mais faisable. 

"Non." dit Emma après un moment de réflexion. "J'aime pas être ici et je préférerai être à la maison, pas de doute pour ça, mais j'ai volé pas mal de truc parce que j'ai été idiote et je mérite de passer quelques mois en prison."

"Oh ma chérie, je suis fière de toi." dit Véronique en la regardant dans les yeux, une expression douce sur le visage. "Oui, même si tu es ici." elle répondit à la question silencieuse mais visible de la blonde. "Parce que tu prends tes responsabilités et ça, ça me rend très fière."

"Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit maman, tu es ma mère et j'ai été injuste." pleura Emma à nouveau, serrant fort les mains de la femme aux cheveux rouges. 

"Pourquoi tu t'es comportée ainsi Emma, j'aimerai comprendre ce qui a changé pour que tout d'un coup tu change d'attitude ainsi." répondit Véronique, elle ne voulait pas passer l'éponge sur les paroles de Emma sans une explication, parce qu'il y avait eu bien plus que la dispute du jour de son départ et ça l'avait vraiment blessé.

"J'avais eu 17 ans." commença Emma en la regardant de manière hésitante, s'attendant visiblement à ce que Véronique comprenne avec juste ça mais là elle ne voyait pas, elle dut le comprendre vu qu'elle poursuivit. "Tu as adopté magiquement et par le sang August et Teddy après leurs 17 ans, tu as dis que tu voulais qu'ils soient adulte d'un point de vue magique pour faciliter les choses, surtout pour Teddy."

"Oh Emma." souffla Véronique comprenant d'où venait le problème. "Ma chérie, tu as tort. Je ne les ai pas adopté comme ça, August est venu me trouver un peu avant ses 17 ans, il avait cherché pendant longtemps un moyen magique pour que je devienne sa mère et il l'avait trouvé. Teddy m'a demandé quand il avait 15 ans et j'ai voulu attendre vu qu'il était un métamorphomage et que son père était un loup-garou. Les parents de Teddy sont morts et ils me l'ont confié donc c'était différent comme situation, j'avais pensé lui proposer mais il ne m'en a pas laissé le temps, il l'a fait avant moi. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que tu as des parents, certes ils ne sont pas là pour le moment mais ils existent et je ne voulais pas te forcer à faire un choix entre eux et moi. August j'aurai peut être abordé le sujet parce qu'il n'a que Gepeto mais toi c'était différent. Du coup je me suis dit que j'attendrai de voir si tu venais m'en parler, j'ignorais que tu ne savais pas que c'était les garçons qui avaient fait le premier pas au sujet de l'adoption. Je suis désolée." 

"Tu es ma mère, Blanche Neige et le Prince Charmant.... je sais pas si je veux les rencontrer en fait. Quand tu me l'as dit j'étais fière bien sûr mais maintenant, j'en sais rien. Je ne veux pas être la Sauveuse..." avoua Emma. 

"Je suis sûre qu'on pourra trouver un moyen de briser cette malédiction sans que tu interviennes si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Il y a toujours plusieurs moyen de mettre fin à une magie, un évident et plutôt simple et d'autres un peu plus complexes. " dit simplement Véronique. Elle n'allait certainement pas forcer sa fille à devenir une héroïne, elle l'avait vécu et ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise, encore moins pour sa fille, être un héros était très surfait, encore plus quand on était forcé de l'être. Si Emma ne voulait pas briser la malédiction et bien elle chercherait un autre moyen, au moins pour August qui voulait retrouver son père, les autres elle s'en moquait un peu.

C'était apparemment exactement ce qu'il fallait dire vu que sa fille lui sourit, un sourire larmoyant, avant de lui sauter au cou. Non, elle n'allait pas la forcer à faire ça, dans le passé elle se serait probablement soucié de tout ces gens mais la vie l'avait rendu plus distante vis à vis de ce genre de chose. Elle avait sacrifié beaucoup pour pas grand chose en échange, des trahisons surtout, elle avait appris à ses enfants de donner une chance mais de rester prudent et surtout de ne pas tendre l'autre joue. Une des leçons qu'elle leur avait inculqué c'était que le monde était rempli de gris, tout n'était pas blanc et noir, loin de là même et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas l'oublier, les gens pouvaient agir pour bien des raisons après tout, bonnes ou mauvaises quelque soit le côté où ils se trouvaient. Véronique s'était promis il y a longtemps de toujours mettre ses enfants d'abord et elle n'avait pas dévié de cette ligne de conduite depuis. 

* * *

Sept mois plus tard elle tenait la main de Emma, Doréa était de l'autre côté de lit, faisant de même, la blonde criait de douleur, donnant naissance à son fils. Apprendre qu'elle était enceinte avait surpris Emma, ainsi que les autres membres de leur famille, mais ils lui avaient tous dit qu'ils seraient derrière elle quoiqu'elle fasse. Ça avait frustré la blonde qui avait voulu que sa mère lui dise quoi faire, elle ne voulait pas choisir ainsi, pas quand elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle devait faire. En voyant l'infirmière prendre le bébé hors de la pièce Véronique serra plus fort sa fille, elle ne savait pas si Emma avait fait le bon choix par rapport à son enfant, mais elle ne la critiquerait pas, elle savait à quel point devenir maman pouvait faire peur, surtout jeune. Véronique, ça avait été différent, elle avait toujours voulu une famille et il avait été hors de question pour elle d'imaginer abandonner Teddy ou Doréa, pas quand ils étaient sa seule famille, et sa vie avait été bien plus dure. Emma elle voulait donner toutes les chances à son garçon et elle ne pensait pas être qualifiée pour ça, pas quand elle était toujours en miette vis à vis de la trahison de Neal, sa famille aidait bien sûr mais c'était différent. Elle avait donc décidé de le donner pour qu'une famille voulant un enfant l'adopte, demandant juste à sa mère de garder un œil sur la situation pour que si jamais le bébé retourne dans le système, alors ils le récupéreraient, hors de question qu'il soit passé de famille en famille. 

Quelques années auparavant, Véronique aurait volontiers proposé de s'occuper du bébé, devenir maman à nouveau ne la dérangerait pas même si elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait faire confiance à un homme à nouveau, autre que ses fils bien sûr. Néanmoins elle avait vieilli et savait que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée, trop de risques que la situation dégénère, ce serait différent des Dursley, elle le savait, non seulement elle connaissait ses enfants mais aussi elle ne le tolérerait pas, mais il y avait un risque que l'enfant ne soit pas heureux et Emma avec lui. Emma aurait un rappel quotidien de son choix et si jamais elle essayait d'être sa mère à part entière uniquement pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas prête, ce ne serait pas bon pour le petit. Ce serait même cruel et ça risquait d'être confus. Elle devait donc penser aux deux et si la situation ne l'enchantait pas, elle l'acceptait et soutenait sa fille. Et Emma allait en avoir besoin, son choix allait la peser, elle le sentait et si elle avait eu le moindre doute, les pleurs qui l'agitaient aurait suffi à l'anéantir. Elle avait placé un sortilège sur l'enfant, afin de s'assurer que même loin d'eux, il ait une certaine protection, c'était de son petit fils (même si elle était bien trop jeune pour être grand mère) dont il s'agissait.

* * *

"Maman, tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça. Honnêtement c'est pas nécessaire." soupira Emma assise sur le canapé. 

Ils étaient tous ensemble, August, Teddy, Doréa bien sûr et il y avait leur mère dans la cuisine en train de ranger les affaires, ils avaient dîné ensemble, des pâtes aux fruits de mer avec un gâteau au chocolat et une salade de fruit, ce qu'Emma adorait en réalité. Il y avait eu aussi les cadeaux, du parfum de la part de Teddy, un nouvel appareil photo de la part de August, un sac à main qu'elle avait repéré de Doréa, et des chaussures qu'elle voulait avec une montre et un bracelet de la part de Véronique. Leur mère avait toujours été généreuse vis à vis des cadeaux, ils n'avaient jamais manqué de rien mais si jamais ils se comportaient de manière gâtée alors son comportement était plus sévère, elle refusait qu'ils deviennent comme Dudley.

Véronique les rejoignit rapidement sur le canapé, apportant avec elle des tasses de chocolat chaud, avec de la cannelle bien sûr. A 45 ans, Véronique avait l'air d'être au début de la trentaine, ça avait attiré des confusions bien sûr, après tout August avait l'air d'avoir son âge pour autant il l'appelait maman, c'était pareil pour les autres d'ailleurs, mais ils s'en moquaient, ils n'allaient pas l'appeler différemment. 

"Ma fille vient d'avoir 28 ans, alors si c'était nécessaire." affirma Véronique avec un sourire. 

"Tu avais déjà du cuisiner un repas de fête il y a pas longtemps." pointa Emma, avec un regard vers Doréa qui avait eu son anniversaire trois semaines auparavant. 

"C'était pas un soucis. Vous savez que j'aime cuisiner." rassura la sorcière. 

"Oui mais tu cuisines tout le temps." pointa August avec un sourire. 

Leur mère avait passé leur enfance et leur adolescence dans un travail à mi-temps pour une brasserie et dès qu'ils étaient devenus adultes, ou en tout cas capable de conduire et de se débrouiller seul, elle avait commencé à travailler dans un restaurant, comme cuisinière. Elle se régalait d'ailleurs, même si elle voyait un peu moins ses enfants, mais de toute façon même si elle avait travaillé moins ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose, August travaillait rarement de l'appartement, préférant écrire d'un parc ou d'un café, observant les gens, Teddy lui travaillait à l'hôpital où il était médecin, Doréa avait récemment quitté un travail à l'école primaire où elle enseignait, un problème avec le directeur et depuis elle aidait Emma dans son travail de garante de caution, la blonde aurait du travailler ce soir mais elles avaient réussi à régler le problème la veille, après tout leur mère n'aurait pas accepté facilement son absence à son repas d'anniversaire. 

"Vous attendez quelqu'un ?" demanda Véronique après que quelqu'un ait toqué à la porte, regardant un peu plus ses fils que ses filles pour le coup, August avait eu plusieurs copines qui venaient lui rendre visite, et c'était arrivée une fois ou deux à Teddy. Mais ils nièrent, elle se leva pour aller ouvrir et eut une assez grosse surprise en voyant un enfant, un garçon d'une dizaine d'année, à la porte. Ce n'était pas Halloween après tout. 

"Bonsoir, c'est bien ici qu'habite Emma Potter ?" il demanda avec un air innocent mais la rousse avait élevé quatre enfants et savaient différencier les expressions, il savait qu'il surprenait et ça l'amusait. 

"Bonsoir, elle habite bien ici, qui es tu ?" demanda t'elle polie néanmoins. 

"Je m'appelle Henry et je suis son fils."

 

 


	3. Storybrooke

Assise à côté de sa sœur à l'avant de la voiture, Dorea ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter des coups d’œil à l'arrière, elle trouvait ça plutôt normal vu qu'il y avait le fils d'Emma, son neveu donc, qui apparemment était celui qui devait les guider jusqu'à Storybrooke, un nom étrange, un nom qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, pourtant ils avaient passé du temps dans le Maine, enfin surtout August. Leur frère aîné avait voulu trouver la ville où était son père, August aimait leur famille et il aimait leur mère, ça ils le savaient tous, mais il voulait retrouver son père aussi. L'ajouter à leur famille.  C'était quelque chose qu'ils acceptaient tous, même Emma, bien que la blonde ait plus de mal avec cette idée, elle ne voulait pas être une héroïne, elle ne voulait pas de la responsabilité pour sauver toute une ville, ça lui faisait peur. Elle ne savait pas non plus quoi penser au sujet de ses parents biologiques, ça Dorea le savait parce que sa sœur lui en avait parlé, et elle comprenait. Quel genre de parents mettaient un nouveau-né dans une armoire pour l'envoyer dans un monde dont ils ne savaient rien ? Elle s'était souvent posée cette question, et elle savait que leur mère aussi, de même qu'Emma, mais elles ne l'avaient jamais fait à voix haute. C'était un sujet qu'elles n'abordaient pas et les garçons non plus, même August. Dorea avait vu que son aîné était curieux vis à vis du nom de la ville qu'Henry avait donné, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus pour le moment, si c'était bel et bien la ville qu'ils pensaient alors elles l'apprendraient rapidement, il allait falloir agir en conséquence. Mais ça pouvait attendre, elles devaient se charger d'Henry, le reste pouvait attendre quelques heures de plus, surtout vu qu'elle ne savait pas comment la 'malédiction' fonctionnait ou pouvait être brisée.

Ayant été un enfant August n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'information sur la malédiction et il ne se rappelait pas de tout,  il n'avait aussi rien su en matière de magie et comme Véronique, leur mère et leur professeur en la matière, n'avait pas assez d'information sur le type de magie dans la Forêt Enchantée, et bien ils devaient y aller plus ou moins à l'aveugle.  Et puis les choses risquaient d'être suffisamment compliquées sans que leur frère s'en mêle, après tout elles devaient ramener un enfant à ses parents, un enfant auquel sa sœur avait donné naissance. Avant de l'abandonner, les choses risquaient donc d'être gênantes pour eux, sans compter qu'Emma était loin d'être à l'aise depuis l'arrivée d'Henry à l'appartement, une chose qu'ils avaient tous remarqué, la rousse savait que leur mère avait proposé à Emma de les accompagner, mais la blonde avait refusé. Véronique travaillait demain et elle savait à quel point leur mère aimait cuisiner, et puis ce n'était pas comme si elle serait seule. Dorea s'était proposée, et fit donc de son mieux pour détendre l'atmosphère de la voiture, parlant à Henry bien que le garçon soit doué pour ne pas donner trop d'informations sur lui, c'était fascinant de voir à quel point lui et Emma était similaire dans cette mentalité, et aussi un peu inquiétant vu le tempérament de sa sœur, il avait en tout cas du cran, faire tout ce chemin jusqu'à Boston pour rencontrer sa mère biologique, oui il avait du cran. Mais il était aussi inconscient, ce qu'il avait fait été extrêmement dangereux, il n'était qu'un garçon de dix ans, n'importe quoi aurait pu lui arriver, elle n'était pas mère mais elle pouvait imaginer l'inquiétude des parents adoptifs d'Henry, leur fils avait disparu, et pas simplement dans leur ville, non il s'était rendu à Boston. Il avait eu beaucoup de chance, et Dorea était très heureuse de ne pas avoir la responsabilité de lui faire comprendre pourquoi il ne fallait jamais recommencer, et espérait vraiment que le jour où elle aurait un enfant, elle n'aurait pas à avoir une conversation de ce genre, que son enfant le comprendrait aisément. Et elle était très heureuse vis à vis du fait qu'elle n'était que la tante d'Henry, d'une certaine manière en tout cas.

Elle était néanmoins curieuse de savoir comment il avait obtenu un moyen de venir jusqu'à Boston, après tout si leur mère avait toujours fait en sorte qu'ils aient de l'argent ça n'avait jamais été une telle somme, et elle les avait bien surveillé. Elle avait mêlé une mère protectrice tout en leur laissant des libertés, sa vie avait rendu leur mère plus que paranoïaque et même des années passées dans un autre monde n'avait pas changé ça. Elle n'avait pas oublié. Dorea était aussi surprise par la réaction d'Henry lorsqu'il avait vu leur famille dans l'appartement, ainsi que par le fait qu'Emme avait appelé leur mère, 'maman'. Avait-il pensé que parce qu'elle avait choisi de l'abandonner, Emma n'avait pas de famille ? Pourquoi avait-il eu l'air contrarié ? Mais elle allait s'abstenir de poser ces questions pour le moment, Emma était suffisamment sur les nerfs, la blonde qui avait des mèches rouges depuis l'adoption magique à sa sortie de prison, ainsi que des yeux verts un peu plus marqués, avait les mains très serrées sur le volant, au point où Dorea était inquiète. Elle avait proposé de conduire au début, voulant qu'Emma ait l'occasion de souffler et de se relaxer durant le trajet mais sa sœur lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle voulait, devait, avoir un moyen de se distraire si elle ne voulait pas craquer. Sachant qu'après l'accident de August, leur mère était devenue encore plus protectrice et avait entouré ses enfants et leurs moyens de transports de multiples protections, Dorea avait choisi de la laisser faire. Agir avait toujours beaucoup aidé Emma, tout comme leur mère d'ailleurs, et eux aussi. Ils aimaient ne rien faire bien sûr mais lorsque quelque chose les tracassait, alors ils avaient besoin de faire quelque chose pour régler le problème.

"Tes parents pensent que tu es où ?" demanda Doréa, ils n'étaient peut-être pas ses parents biologiques mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'étaient pas ses parents, après tout Véronique était leur mère à eux tous.

"J'ai qu'une mère, et elle pense que je suis allé à l'école." répondit sans la moindre honte Henry.

"Qu'est ce que tu lis ?" demanda ensuite Dorea en voyant qu'il avait un grand livre sur les genoux.

"Je crois pas que vous soyez prête." répondit mystérieusement Henry, poussant Emma à jeter un regard interrogateur à sa sœur tandis que Dorea se tournait en partie pour mieux voir le jeune garçon.

"Prêtes à entendre des contes de fées ?" demanda Dorea un sourcil haussé.

"Ce ne sont pas des contes de fées, ce sont des histoires vrais. Tout ce qui est raconté c'est réellement passé." affirma Henry avec humeur, c'était visiblement un point sensible pour lui. Chose que Dorea nota distraitement, bien plus concernée par les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer..

"C'est une évidence." tenta d'affirmer Emma, sauf qu'elle ne savait pas quoi penser et sa sœur pouvait le voir, elle la connaissait assez, en revanche le brun à l'arrière, ne le remarqua pas.

"Sert toi de ton super pouvoir, tu verras si je mens." défia Henry.

"Ecoute, c'est pas parce que tu crois à une chose que forcément elle existe." dit Emma après l'avoir regardé dans le rétroviseur.

"Si ! Elle existe justement parce qu'on y croit." affirma Henry. "Et tu devrais être bien placée pour le savoir."

"Pourquoi elle serait bien placée pour le savoir ?" questionna Dorea.

"Mais parce qu'elle est dans le livre." expliqua Henry, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

"Tu as des problèmes petit." dit Emma, luttant contre la panique.

"Oui et c'est toi qui va les régler." affirma Henry. 

Le reste du voyage se passa en silence, Dorea ne savait pas quoi penser, c'était vraiment étrange, August avait dit que la malédiction retrouvera Emma lors de ses vingt-huit ans, mais la rousse n'avait pas su à quoi s'attendre et elle ne le savait toujours pas. Et elle savait que c'était la même chose pour Emma, les choses allaient visiblement se compliquer pour leur famille et elle ne savait pas quoi penser, d'un côté elle était heureuse pour August mais aussi pour Emma qui méritait de connaître son fils et aussi un peu ses parents biologiques, mais d'un autre côté leur famille allait être bouleversée par tout les changements, elle ne savait pas comment les parents biologiques d'Emma allaient réagir en voyant leur fille avec une autre famille. Elle n'était pas trop inquiète pour le père d'August, après tout il semblait déterminé à prendre soin de son fils, l'idée que son garçon ait trouvé une bonne famille, enfin elle supposait selon les paroles de son aîné, il adorait son père bien sûr mais il était plutôt réaliste, même avec ceux qu'il aimait. Elle n'était pas vraiment touchée personnellement, enfin en dehors du fait que c'était sa famille qui était concernée, mais elle comptait bien les soutenir. 

"C'est charmant, pour une petite ville." commenta Dorea une fois qu'ils furent dans la rue principale, elle avait voyagé avec sa famille bien sûr mais ils ne s'étaient pas souvent attardés dans les petites villes américaines.

"Oui, si tu nous donnais ton adresse maintenant ?" demanda Emma qui était toujours tendue.

"44 rue, je te dirais pas le nom." rétorqua sans hésiter Henry, il ne savait vraiment pas quand s'arrêter. Emma en revanche en avait assez, elle n'était pas amusée par le comportement de son fils, bien au contraire. Elle arrêta donc la voiture au beau milieu de la route et en sortit en claquant la portière. 

"La soirée a été longue et il est déjà presque..." commença Emma énervée avant de s'interrompre, l'horloge de la ville ne marchait pas. "20 h 15 ?"

"J'ai jamais vu cette horloge fonctionnait. Ici le temps s'est arrêté." expliqua Henry.

"Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?" demanda Emma. 

"C'est pas parce qu'un mécanisme ne fonctionne pas que le temps ne s'écoule pas." appuya Dorea, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était quasi sûre d'être dans la ville de la malédiction qu'elle allait le dire à un gamin. Et puis elle n'était pas sûre, elle avait senti une sorte de protection à l'entrée de la ville mais rien de trop important, et vu le regard d'Emma, sa sœur l'avait aussi senti, mais ça ne voulait pas dire grand chose. Surtout que si cette ville avait été construite par magie, normalement elles devraient plus le sentir, ça n'avait pas de sens.

"C'est la méchante reine qui a jeté un sort. Tout ceux qui vivaient dans la Forêt Enchantée se sont retrouvés ici." expliqua Henry. 

"La Forêt Enchantée ?" répéta Dorea, c'était le nom qu'August avait donné à cet autre monde. "C'est là que vivent les personnages des contes ?"

"Normalement oui, mais la méchante reine à jeté ce sort et maintenant ils sont bloqués là." confirma Henry.

"Alors ils sont figés dans le temps et coincés à Storybrooke." conclut Emma se reprenant un peu. "C'est un bon début d'histoire."

"C'est la vérité." affirma Henry.

"Pourquoi rester ici ?" demanda Dorea en s'appuyant contre la voiture et contre Emma, un moyen de dire à sa sœur qu'elle était là, que la blonde à mèches n'était pas toute seule.

"Ils ne peuvent pas partir, si ils partent alors ils leur arrivent malheur." dit Henry.

"Henry !" appela une voix d'homme, il avait un parapluie et un chien, un dalmatien, des cheveux roux bouclés, quoiqu'il était un peu dégarni mais sinon il portait un costume et des lunettes. "Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Il y a un problème ?"

"Ca va Archi." assura Henry en caressant le chien. 

"Qui êtes vous ?" demanda ledit Archi avec un sourire engageant.

"On le raccompagne chez lui." dit simplement Emma. 

"Oui, c'est ma maman en fait. Et la rousse c'est sa sœur." compléta Henry.

"Oh, je vois." dit doucement Archi.

"Bonsoir, je suis Dorea Potter et voici ma sœur Emma, vous ne sauriez pas où il habite par hasard ?" intervint Dorea.

"Oui, c'est de ce côté là, dans la Mifflin Street un peu plus haut. La maison du maire est la plus grande." expliqua Archi, un air incertain sur le visage. 

"Tu es le fils du maire ?" demanda surprise Emma. 

"Ca se peut." reconnut Henry qui avait l'air gêné. 

"Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ? Tu as loupé ta séance." demanda Archi qui avait l'air inquiet. 

"Oh j'avais oublié de vous le dire, j'avais une sortie scolaire prévue." annonça Henry sans broncher, le petit était doué pour mentir.

"Henry, qu'est ce que je t'ai dit sur le mensonge ?" demanda Archi en s'accroupissant pour être à la même hauteur que le jeune garçon. "Quand on écoute ses mauvais démons, on accompli jamais rien."

"Bon d'accord, excusez nous mais il faut vraiment qu'on le raccompagne." dit Emma poliment mais fermement. 

"Oui bien sûr, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée." dit Archi avec un sourire. "Et pas de bêtise Henry."

"Alors c'est ton psy ?" demanda Emma une fois que l'homme eut tourné les talons. 

"Oui mais je ne suis pas cinglé." affirma Henry, un peu sur la défensive.

"J'ai pas dit ça." répondit calmement Emma. 

"Ce serait plutôt hypocrite de notre part vu que notre mère nous en a fait voir un." ajouta Dorea, ça avait été lorsqu'elles étaient adolescentes et même traitement pour leurs frères, Véronique avait été inquiète et avait voulu que ses enfants aient quelqu'un à qui parler librement, enfin en dehors des sujets concernant la magie bien sûr. Emma en avait même vu un à sa sortie de prison, ça avait un peu aidé, même si au final elle parlait bien plus à Dorea ou leur mère plutôt qu'au psy. 

"Il avait l'air très normal ce monsieur, il veut t'aider apparemment." pointa Emma, les séances chez le psy lorsqu'elle avait été adolescente n'avait pas été facile, elle avait même trouvé ça injuste mais au final ça l'avait aidé à accepter que Véronique l'aimait autant qu'elle aimait Dorea et les autres, mais aussi à faire le point sur son ressenti vis à vis du fait qu'elle avait été abandonné par ses parents. Même si elle avait choisi d'oublié pas mal de chose qu'elle avait appris avec Mme Laurent lorsque Véronique n'avait pas proposé de l'adopter magiquement. Pas vraiment sa meilleure période.

"C'est lui qui a besoin d'aide mais il ne s'en rend pas compte." affirma Henry.

"Qu'il sort d'un conte de fée." résuma Emma.

"Et il y en a aucun qui se rappelle, ils ont tous oublié qui ils étaient." dit Henry en faisant le tour de la voiture pour monter à l'arrière, Dorea sur les talons tandis qu'Emma faisait de son mieux pour ne pas craquer.

"C'est pratique." elle souffla d'ailleurs.

"C'est censé être qui ?" demanda Dorea, qui étant moins concernée que sa sœur, réagissait plus calmement.

"Jiminy Cricket." répondit de suite Henry.

"Bien sûr d'où sa phrase sur le mensonge, je crois que ton nez s'allonge." soupira Emma prise entre la panique et l'hilarité.

"Je ne suis pas Pinocchio." protesta Henry. 

"C'est une évidence parce que ce serait vraiment ridicule." pointa Emma qui prit une grande inspiration lorsque sa sœur posa sa main sur son avant bras, elle lui fit un sourire tremblant avant de démarrer. 

* * *

 

"Je t'en prie, ne m'oblige pas à y retourner." implora Henry.

"Nous n'avons pas le choix. Je suis sûre que tes parents sont très inquiets pour toi." conclut Emma.

"En fait je n'ai pas de parents, je n'ai que ma mère et elle est maléfique." affirma Henry. 

"Comment ça maléfique ? C'est pas un peu exagéré ?" demanda Emma hésitante.

"Henry, regarde moi." demanda Dorea en s'accroupissant, inquiète. Elle savait que leur mère avait placé des sortilèges sur le bébé, qu'elle avait voulu s'assurer d'être prévenue si il était en danger ou maltraité. Véronique ne tolérait pas la maltraitance des enfants, ça lui était insupportable, néanmoins en apprenant auprès de sa mère, Dorea avait appris que la magie, comme toute chose, n'était pas infaillible, il était possible que les sorts aient perdu de leur puissance, ou qu'Henry ait des pouvoirs et les ait désactivé, ou encore que sa mère d'adoption l'ait fait. Et Dorea n'allait certainement pas laisser son neveu, qu'elle le connaisse depuis à peine quelques heures ou non, retourner dans une maison où il était maltraité. C'était hors de question. "Est-ce que tes parents sont violents envers toi ? Ou cruels ?" 

"Non." reconnut Henry.

"Tu as une chambre et tu manges trois fois par jour ?" insista Dorea.

"Oui." acquiesça Henry.

"Donc tu es bien traité ?" demanda la rousse.

"Oui." dit Henry en croisant le regard émeraude avec des points bleus de Dorea avec ses yeux marrons.

"Maléfique ce n'est pas un exagéré alors ?" demanda Emma. 

"Non c'est vrai, le truc c'est qu'elle ne m'aime pas, elle fait semblant. Elle fait comme si." dit Henry en baissant les yeux.

"Henry, je suis sûre que c'est pas vrai." tenta Emma en se baissant, pile alors la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrit, dévoilant une femme aux cheveux noirs mi longs qui avait l'air soulagé, il y avait aussi un homme avec elle.

"Henry." elle cria, visiblement heureuse de le voir, courant même vers lui, en talon. "Henry." elle dit en le prenant dans ses bras. "Tu n'as rien ? Où est ce que tu étais parti ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?"

"J'ai retrouvé ma vrai mère." répondit Henry, un peu méchamment avant de courir dans la maison. 

"Vous êtes la mère biologique d'Henry ?" demanda la femme en regardant Dorea qui se hâta de la corriger.

"Non, moi je suis la sœur d'Emma, c'est elle la mère biologique." dit rapidement la rousse, horriblement gêné par le comportement du garçon et par la situation. 

"Salut." dit faiblement Emma.

"Euh, je rentre voir Henry." dit l'homme, un homme d'environ leur âge, les cheveux bruns courts et bouclés, des yeux sombres et une barbe rasée de près. "Je vais voir comment il va." il ajouta, visiblement pressé de quitter les lieux, Dorea ne pouvait pas le blâmer. 

"Ca vous dirait un verre du meilleur cidre que vous ayez jamais goûté ?" proposa la femme d'un ton un peu étrange.

"Vous auriez pas plus fort ?" demanda Emma qui était à bout.

"Non merci, rien pour moi." ajouta Dorea lorsque la femme se tourna vers elle.

Elles la suivirent à l'intérieur et restèrent dans ce qui semblait être le hall lorsque la femme, le maire, alla chercher des verres, enfin elles supposaient qu'elle était partie chercher ça. La maison était luxueuse, très bien décorée, elle aurait pu sortir d'un magasine..

"Comment il m'a retrouvé ?" demanda Emma après le retour de la femme avec des verres.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée." répondit-elle d'un ton froid, très différent de celui qu'elle avait utilisé en accueillant Henry ou en leur proposant un verre, quoique pour le second point ce n'était pas plus mal. "Il avait trois semaines quand je l'ai adopté et son dossier respectait l'anonymat. Je savais juste que sa mère ne voulait avoir aucun contact."

"C'était l'essentiel." reconnut Emma.

"Et le père ?" demanda la femme. 

"Il en a un." dit simplement Emma.

"Est-ce qu'il risque de poser des problèmes ?" demanda la femme.

"Non, il est pas au courant." dit Emma en prenant la main de sa sœur.

"Et si il l'apprend un jour il devra nous passer sur le corps avant de s'approcher d'ici." dit doucement Dorea qui n'avait certainement pas pardonner à ce Neal le traitement qu'il avait fait subir à sa sœur. La planter comme ça, sans une explication ou quoique ce soit, il s'était servi d'elle avant de la laisser se faire attraper par les flics. La lettre qu'Emma avait reçu contenant de l'argent et les clés de la voiture ne suffisait certainement pas comme excuse et s'il réapparaissait brusquement il allait passer un très mauvais moment. Et ce même sans compter leur mère, qui allait lui faire regretter les choses également.

"Et vous comptez vous me poser des problèmes ?" demanda la femme aux yeux sombres en tendant un verre à Emma.

"Absolument pas." affirma Emma en s'appuyant contre le châssis de la porte.

"Madame le Maire, il n'y a plus à s'inquiéter. Henry est pas mal fatigué par sa journée mais il va bien." dit l'homme en descendant les escaliers en colimaçon. 

"Merci Shérif." dit Madame le Maire en inclinant la tête, l'homme ne perdit pas de temps à partir après un simple salut à Emma et Dorea. "Je suis désolée qu'il ait débarqué dans vos vies comme ça, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris." 

"Un besoin de réponse peut-être." proposa Dorea.

"Oui, c'est pas toujours facile pour les enfants, il ne faut pas s'étonner." acquiesça Emma tandis que les deux sœur suivaient la femme jusqu'à une bibliothèque/bureau.

"Vous devez savoir comment sont les choses, depuis que j'ai pris ma fonction de maire nos vies sont plus compliquées à gérer. Vous travaillez je suppose ?" elle demanda.

"Oui, je m'occupe. Je bosse." dit Emma en posant son verre sur la table.

"Alors imaginez ce que c'est avec un deuxième emploi. Celui de mère célibataire." elle dit en venant s'asseoir en face d'elles, un sourire sur le visage, un peu forcé reconnut Dorea. "Je suis la reine de l'organisation. Est ce que je suis stricte ? Je suppose oui, mais je le suis pour son bien. Je veux qu'Henry réussisse sa vie. Ca fait de moi quelqu'un de maléfique vous croyez ?" elle demanda, l'air plutôt vulnérable. 

"Il doit dire ça à cause de son histoire avec les contes de fées." proposa Emma en buvant une gorgée, elle le faisait pour voir la réaction de la maire, Dorea le comprit à l'échange de regards entre elles, elles pouvaient se comprendre aisément et là elle voyait que si sa sœur ne savait pas quoi penser de la situation, elle allait jauger les choses. 

"De quoi vous parlez ? Quelle histoire ?" demanda la maire.

"Vous savez son bouquin, il est persuadé que tout le monde est un personnage de conte. Son psy c'est Jiminy Cricket par exemple." expliqua Emma avec un faux air innocent.

"Vraiment, excusez moi je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez." dit la femme sur ses gardes.

"Ca fait rien, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, c'est votre fils." dit Emma, l'air un peu triste. Dorea savait qu'au fil des années Emma avait toujours regretté sa décision, elle avait toujours pensé que c'était mieux pour le bébé mais ça n'était pas pour autant plus facile à accepter.

"Nous devrions y aller." proposa Dorea qui sentait sa sœur sur le point de craquer ou de s'effondrer, elle ne savait pas mais elle savait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'Emma le fasse ici, devant cette étrangère.

"Bien sûr." accepta de suite la femme en se levant "Vous avez de la route à faire non ?"

"On la fera demain, notre mère s'inquièterait beaucoup trop si elle pensait qu'on allait rouler de nuit sur route mouillée. J'ai vu un endroit où loger pour la nuit." expliqua Dorea.

"Je vois. Bon trajet demain alors." dit la femme, un air contrarié sur le visage, ce n'était pas très visible mais Dorea avait toujours été doué pour lire les visages. 

"Merci, bonne continuation." elle répondit néanmoins avec un sourire poli. 

"Bonne soirée." ajouta Emma. 

"Je conduis." dit fermement Dorea en prenant les clés. Elles conduisirent en silence, Dorea suivant les indications pour aller  _Chez Granny_ une fois arrivées, Dorea sortit et alla attraper les deux sacs contenant quelques affaires que leur mère lui avait donné avant qu'elle ne parte avec Emma, et elle ouvrit ensuite la porte d'Emma pour sa sœur sorte. L'endroit n'avait pas l'air des plus accueillant, le dehors n'était pas vraiment entretenu et il y avait de la poussière sur le comptoir néanmoins elles avaient dormis dans des endroits bien pires pour le travail d'Emma, les gens qu'elle traquait n'étant pas toujours dans le coin et Dorea l'accompagnant souvent. Elles avaient l'argent, grâce à leur mère, pour pouvoir dormir dans un hôtel cinq étoiles si elles le souhaitaient mais c'était du gaspillage et un petit hôtel leur allait très bien, tant que les chambres et salles de bains étaient propres.

"Excuse moi d'avoir eu une crise cardiaque et de t'avoir empêché de partir avec un de tes soit disant amoureux." dit une voix plus âgée répondant à une plus jeune, visiblement une dispute. Elles ne tombaient qu'au mauvais moment aujourd'hui dis donc... 

"Excusez moi, on voudrait deux chambres voisines s'il vous plait." demanda Dorea une fois qu'une femme peut être un peu plus jeune qu'elles mais habillée de manière bien plus provocante fut dans leur champ de vision avec ce qui semblait être sa grand-mère, ou une mère tardive ?

"Vous êtes sûres ? Bien d'accord, vous voulez des chambres avec vue sur la forêt ou vue sur la place ?" demanda la vieille dame. "Normalement il y a un supplément pour la vue sur la place mais si vous me réglez tout de suite je ne vous le compte pas."

"Je préférerais la forêt si possible, et toi Emma ?" demanda Dorea.

"Qu'importe." dit simplement Emma. 

"Bien vos noms s'il vous plait ?" demanda la vieille dame.

"Potter, Dorea et Emma Potter." répondit Dorea en espérant faire vite.

"Vous resterez combien de temps ?" demanda la vieille dame.

"Au moins une nuit, mais on vous préviendra si on doit rester plus." assura Dorea avec un sourire.

"Parfait, bienvenu à Storybrooke." elle répondit en leur tendant deux clés. "Vos chambres ont des portes communicantes."

"Parfait, merci." dit Dorea avec un sourire.

 

"Dorea tout va bien ?" demanda Véronique en répondant rapidement au téléphone.

"Ca va maman, on va bien, on a pris des chambres à Storybrooke donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter qu'on rentre de nuit." dit de suite Dorea, leur mère avait toujours été protectrice mais après l'accident d'August ça avait empiré, même si elle avait placé de nombreuses protections autour de chacun de ses enfants et autour de leurs véhicules.

"Je m'inquiète toujours à votre sujet, que vous conduisiez de nuit ou pas." pointa Véronique "Et je sais quand ça ne va pas trop, qu'est ce qu'il y a ma chérie ?" 

"Henry est bien rentré, il n'a qu'une mère, pas de père présent, mais il est persuadé que tout ceux qui habitent à Storybrooke sont des personnages de contes qui l'ignorent. Et que sa mère adoptive est la méchante reine. On l'a rencontré, elle ne parait pas particulièrement cruelle mais n'a pas non plus l'air très sympathique, mais ça pourrait être juste parce qu'elle n'était pas ravie de nous voir." reconnut Dorea "Je suis inquiète vis à vis de la situation, vis à vis d'August mais surtout vis à vis d'Emma. Elle est pas vraiment en forme. Tu veux bien lui parler ?"

"Bien sûr, passe la moi. Bonne nuit ma chérie." dit Véronique.

"Bonne nuit maman, je t'aime." dit Dorea avant de passer le téléphone à sa sœur, étant entrée dans la chambre voisine vers la fin de la conversation.

"Maman, je sais pas quoi faire." dit Emma au bord des larmes dès qu'elle entendit la voix de sa mère. "Pour Henry, pour la malédiction, toute cette histoire, c'est trop maman."

"Emma, mon ange écoute moi d'accord ? Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit lorsque tu étais en prison ?" demanda Véronique calmement.

"Tu as dit beaucoup de chose." répondit Emma. 

"Oui, mais je t'ai dit qu'on serait là pour toi quoiqu'il arrive, ça n'a pas changé." rassura Véronique, il était tard, elle avait du travail le lendemain mais elle passa plus d'une heure à rassurer sa dernière, à l'écouter en sachant une chose, leur famille n'allait pas tarder à se retrouver à Storybrooke.


End file.
